


Somebody I Used to Know

by NarutoRox



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Love Confessions, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarutoRox/pseuds/NarutoRox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myrnin reflects on the years spent after Claire has left Morganville, and is forced to admit how deeply it all affected him. </p>
<p>"I will never forget the day you left."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somebody I Used to Know

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my FanFiction.net account in January 2013. It was (and still is) a departure from my usual style.
> 
> I know it's a little random and all over the place at times, but it seems to me that Myrnin's mind really would be like that.

I will never forget the day you left.

As forgetful as I am, that will forever remain.

It's funny, how you would chide me for my absent-mindedness; telling me it was ridiculous that, as old as I am, I would be able to do so little without you. You would often ask me how I ever got about without you. I never would answer you...what you didn't know, is that I didn't know myself.

Afterward, I would often think in terms of 'Before you' and 'After you'. In my mind, that was how these things happened.

You tried to prepare me for your leaving. I tried to hide my dread, the hurt...I don't think it worked, for you could always see right through me.

I wasn't looking forward to it...I longed to say or do something, anything, to make you stay, if not forever than just a little while longer.

I knew the lonely days I was to encounter...days, years, centuries of wondering what you might have done.

What could have been.

What would have happened if you'd stayed, chosen a life like mine.

How much you had aged.

If you ever thought of me.

Countless hours spent gazing at the one photograph I had of you, knowing that years down the line, I might tell others that the girl in this picture is somebody I used to know. Like I had told you of the various portraits you had found amongst my belongings. Though often with those portraits, I honestly couldn't remember the names that went with the faces...something I hoped, prayed - no, _knew_ wouldn't, couldn't happen with you.

I despaired, and tried to throw myself into my work...but it all just reminded me of you.

And the day you left.

How you gave me that sad, tearful, knowing smile.

How you embraced me, and didn't remark when I held on much harder and much longer than I knew you were comfortable with. You allowed me those few moments, and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and stopped me from saying anything else with your farewells.

"You'll be alright." was the last thing you whispered to me. I almost laughed with the absurdity of the statement. Of course I wouldn't be alright. I would be far from it. But I would pretend, for you. I would give you that, at least, as your parting gift.

My smile must have been as broken as yours; the look on your face told me you didn't believe me. You wanted to...you were trying to convince yourself as much as me, I think.

"Myrnin?" you say suddenly, breaking me out of my reverie. "Myrnin, what are you doing?"

Ah, by the look on your face, you've been talking to me a while now. I smile. "Hmmm?"

"Honestly," you sigh. "I don't know what goes on in that head of yours. Have you been listening to anything I've said? Myrnin?"

You sigh again as I simply smile fondly at you for a minute. "What were you thinking about? You looked far off..."

I chuckle softly and take your hand. "Nothing, _fy annwyl_. I was just remembering something from a long time ago." I say, gently pulling your hand to my lips. I smile inwardly when you color slightly, but don't jerk your hand away, like you did that day.

I will never forget the day you left.

But I will never, ever forget the day you came back to me, either.

**Author's Note:**

> When this originally came to me (at about 2am one night), I grabbed a notebook and pen and wrote it all down at once, just at you're reading it here. So when it came down to typing it all up, I was reading my handwritten notes, and it hit me that is was almost like reading a letter somebody had written. It was a strange feeling.


End file.
